hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerdak
This character was created by User:Jerdak, with basis in Star Wars and Bionicle. "I am the one you will seek for knowledge on the darkness of the sith, or the total corruption and manipulation of your enemy."-Jerdak Jerdak is a Hybrid clone of Darth Jerec and Reidak. He is the only sith member of Hellcat squadron however he is considered benevolant, and he is an expert demolitionist. History Jerdak was originally part of a project created by the Triple Alliance to create a hybrid clone that could be powerful enough to destroy the Hellcat Squadron. Jerdaks Genetic Templete was created by using the DNA of the Miraluka Inquisator and Dark Jedi Archaeologist Darth Jerec, and a piece of armor from Reidak a former Skakdi Dark Hunter and Member of the piraka. Eventually the triple alliance awakened him after two years of artificial maturation and stasis, he attacked every clone scientist and destroyed the cloning center he was made at eventually escaping on a old freighter. He also found and reactivated the droid HK-47, the assasain droid considers Jerdak his master. After being nameless for two days floating in space he named himself Jerdak which was a combination of the names of Jerec and Reidak, he also began learning the ways of the sith and the culture of the Skakdi. He and HK47 were found in the decaying freighter by Hellcat Squadron who offered him a position as a demolitions expert, he meditated on the subject then he eventually joined as a member. Personality Jerdaks Personality was a mixed combination of Reidaks and Jerecs, there are few reasons why. Jerec *His love of learning. *He is a dark jedi. *He is covetous of knowledge and haughty in demeanor. *He had few enough personal possessions to pack into a travel case, and all were functional or of great significance to him. *He greatly enjoyed music. *He spoke, read, and wrote the Miralukese of his species. *He could speak, read, and write the Sith language, possibly to be a sith archaeologist who would need to be familiar with Sith artifacts. Including two sith holocrons he brought with him. Reidak *He hated enclosed places and got restless if stuck in one place for too long. *He also had an obsession with smashing things (or blowing them up) *He likes to crack jokes that are somewhat sadistic in a way. While he has a combination of both of their personalities he has more of Jerecs personality then anything, Jerdak also has been known to show some emotion but not much unless it is a humerous moment, or if something unfortunate and humerous happened to him. He also has been known to be stressed when HK-47 is destroyed (but repairable) due to the fact and he quotes "I love that droid, its the only individual that actually humerous from my point of view, next to Caboose of course, but...he is hopelessly confused individual most of the time and I applaud HK-47's...talents for killing almost anything in his path without mercy or hesitation." Relationships HK-47 Jerdak found and activated HK-47, while he was bewildered he was an assasain droid he finds his stories as well as his bloodthirsty and sadistic humor entertaining. He even enhanced the assasain droid with a anatomy computer that contain weaknesses of other species and as well as numerous ways to kill enemy targets. HK-47 also finds Jerdak entertaining due to his ideas on different explosive devices and how they can be used against the enemies, HK-47 calls him a technorganic instead of a meatbag as well. Tory Lund Tory constantly questions everything Jerdak does and why he uses the powers of the dark side instead of the light. However he also finds his demolitions skills crude yet effective, Jerdak also is impressed with Tory's computer abilities and he is the only other person who will talk to him besides the AI. Dawn Dawn was the one who first encountered the clone, Jerdak found her when she went MIA when she was ambushed by a group of Hirogen Hunters. When she was brought onboard their ship a distress signal activated and Jerdak traced it to the Hirogen ship and Dawns fighter. He killed all of the Hirogen before they killed her and attempted to make her a 'prize' for them. At first when Dawn woke up she thought he was the one who attacked her however when Jerdak told her what happened she calmed down. Jerdak also told Dawn about how he was clone and what he went through in his 'first' few months after his captivity, she also defended him when a borg probe attacked and she also saw what he looked like without his blindfold and she is the only person that he gives permission to see him without his blindfold. She is compassionate towards him even though he is considered a Dark Jedi, she has also been taught a few techniques the jedi and sith use, and a bit of the history of the Jedi and the Sith. Jerdak also considered an idea of making a sith academy to teach soldiers the ways of the dark side of the force without corrupting them at all. Amarra Amarra is somewhat curious of Jerdak, she at first considered him a monster and a desecrator, but when she read Jerdaks mind when he was asleep she gained a somewhat more passive view of Jerdak. She has even asked him to teach her the ways of the Jedi, however Jerdak is very relunctant and hesitant about it because he thinks of the consequences of teaching her the dark side of the force. Regardless, he has taught her a few basic powers of the force and he says when he creates a sith academy he may make her a student there. Eagle Owl Eagle Owl dosen't usually talk to Jerdak, but is very curious about Jerdak's Darkside powers. Odst grievous They don't mind each other but grievous finds jerdaks relationship with Dhaka'ra perverted. Dhaka'ra They're in a somewhat romantic relationship but they are neither girlfriend or boyfriend. Racina'den Jerdak and Racina'den seem to get along, however Racina'den is known to 'ambush' Jerdak occasionally. Natalia Llehctim He seems to tolerate the prescence of Natalia, however he also compares her to himself (due to the fact he is a clone.) Characteristics I AM JERDAK LORD OF KNOWLEDGE, PREPARE TO FACE THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE!!! -Jerdak Appearence Jerdak looks similar to a Miraluka male between the ages of 10-20 he has black hair with golden steaks in them, like most miraluka he has no eyes due to that fact he always wears a black blindfold like most Miraluka do to cover the are where his eyes should have been. Like most Miraluka he also looks human, however he has many Skakdi features on his body as well including the fact he has legs similar to reidak, he also has a typical mechanical skakdi arm with three fingers and one thumb on their hand, he also has the spines similar to reidak in a way. He doesn't wear much except for sith robes covering everything but his lower arms and legs, Jerdak's robes also has a slot for his spines as well. Skills He is the demolitions expert of the Hellcat Squadron, most of the explosives he usually buys or are IEDs, he is also known for his 'homemade' explosives which are usually very powerful and dangerous, and have many modifications which would be considered illegal. In his spare time he does research on sith history and artifacts due to this fact he is the expert on everything that has to do with the Dark Jedi and sith, he also enjoys finding unknown artifacts and fossils. Due to that fact he is an expert on caring and excavating artifacts that may be useful for the team. He is also an expert on the ancient art of sith alchemy, it is shown due to the fact he merged a crystal infused with the dark side of the force into HK-47's armor, and he has also used the force to merge his armor with cortosis, and phrik. Force Powers Jerdak is a powerful Dark Jedi due to the the genetic material from Jerec, and he can be found training and practicing the ways of the dark side of the force. One of the characteristics he has that Miraluka are known for are their ability to 'see' using the force, other force powers he has Includes the ability to destroy droids and a very powerful Force Choke/Force Grip capability that could kill or fatally wound his enemies, he can also use force drain, force heal, and force absorb, he also is an expert at force speed. He also uses his Dark Side Powers in conjunction with his abilities to manipulate Earth and his Skakdi weaponry. Jerdak also has inherited an ability that Jerec is known for, which is that he has the ability to overshadow ones connection to the force, which means he could nullify anyones ability to use the force and it can also weaken those affected by the ability, even one with ectoplasmic powers would lose small amounts of their power if he uses that ability. He has also used sith alchemy to infuse his armor and skeleton with phrik and cortosis, making him 75% immune to attacks from lightsabers, even though he can heal himself using the force. Elemental/Reidaks Abilities Besides Jerdaks abilities with the force he also inherited some basic powers over earth like Reidak, and his power of adaptation after every defeat, however it was less powerful then Reidaks, and he also has X-ray vision similar to reidak that is linked to his force sight. His abilities to manipulate Earth make him a powerful opponant, he can create traps using his abilities with the Earth including trap holes with spikes or other hazardous materials, barbwires made out of rock, sinkholes, and quicksand. He also sometimes uses the force to enhance these traps including making illusions in the enviroment near the traps to conceal them and confuse 'the weak-minded' enemies such as stormtroopers, grunts, or any other form of low-ranking units. The ability to conceal traps does not affect droids, sensors, enemies that are higher ranking and are trained to see through those illusions or his allies. He has the laser vision that is used by Skakdi including Reidak of the Piraka only it is weaker then the one used by Reidak, however it can pierce through shields and force fields instantly. He also can use his Earth Manipulation powers in conjunction with his force powers to make deadly attacks, including one he uses often he calls "the spikes of death" in which he impales a group of enemies (without killing them, just capturing them) with spikes from the earth, then he hits the ground and uses force drain on the 'roots' of the spikes this causes him to eliminate a threat and heal himself without having to injure himself in a fight. Wolf Form One of his unusual abilities is that he can transform into a wolf form, which can be identified by his entirely black fur, and a blindfold on where its eyes should be. When Jerdak is in his wolf form, he cannot be tracked by Psychic or Ectoplasmic powers unusually enough, and when he is seen in his wolf form through aura he has a normal wolf aura, however he can be sensed as a lingering presence in the Force. His force sight which is interlinked with his X-ray vision is increased greatly, his normal senses are increased as well allowing him to be more aware of his enviroment, however he cannot use his force or elemental powers, he is also capable of understanding rahi and animals. Members of Hellcat squadron have seen him in his wolf-form however they think he is just a mysterious wolf that appears in each battle like a form of ghost. Jerdak can only turn into his wolf form when he is extremely weakened or in danger of getting killed, he sees it as a defense mechanism of some form. When his wolf form activates he disappears and goes unconscious for a small amount of time then he transforms, the amount of time Jerdak is in his wolf form lasts longer depending on the amount of injuries he has taken and when he feels the force returning to him he will disappear become unconscious for a short time then wake up as a human. Jerdak also likes his wolf form due to the fact it makes him feel one with nature and the enviroment around him, however he keeps it a secret from the others and he is also trying to find a way to control it, however all of his attempts have failed. Weapons Jerdak has a Buzzsaw similar to Reidaks. It could turn solid ground into quicksand. It also had a Drill tool on the opposite end. He also has two Rail Detonator Gun similar to the ones used by Imperial Jumptroopers including the heat seeking variant of the weapon. He is also seen building a lightsaber, however it is a incomplete Lightsaber Lance similar to the ones used by the Imperial Guard. Quotes "Which weapon should I use against them? The heatseeking version or the normal version?"'' ' '"Answer: Heatseeking would give you more of a chance of obiliterating meatbags master." ' -Jerdak to '''HK47 ' '"Do you ever consider doing something besides demolitions?" "No" "Comment: The masters demolitions capabilities would be useful for destroying enemies and splattering their organs all over the area." "What is with your droid is it insane?"" "Negative: I just don't like organic meatbags! except for the master of course....hehe..." "The machine has...quite a sadistic...sense of humor at times..." -''HK-47'' and Jerdak to Tory. "The perfect power you can achieve using both light and dark sides of the force is the ability to become one with twilight."-Jerdak "Silence is golden, Knowledge is Platnium."-Jerdak. "I am Jerdak, the lord of knowledge, I seek knowledge from every universe, I have knowledge of the most fascinating discoveries, and the most darkest events that would cloud your mind with nightmares..."-'Jerdak' ''"Hey guys look what I found!" '' ''"What did you find this time Caboose?" '' ''"I found a cool pink slingshot laying on the floor!" '' ''"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" '' ''"CABOOSE! That isn't a slingshot, thats a...um...crap, what am I supposed to say?" '' ''"AHAHAHAHAHA, I DON'T KNO-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" '' -'Jerdak', Tory, and Caboose upon finding a 'slingshot' Trivia Category:Characters